


Kickback

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [50]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse of Authority, Aftermath of Terrorism, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, School Violence, Terrorism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1983, there seems to be hope. Pro-mutant laws have begun to be implemented. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is thriving. Then the unimaginable happens.</p><p>In the wake of a devastating attack on their sanctuary, can the mutant community ever be the same again? Torn between two extremes, will Charles and Erik ever be able to rebuild what has been broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a weird reality where Erik goes back to running the Brotherhood after Days of Future Past. Other than that, everything's pretty much the same as at the beginning of Apolcalypse.

_Who could have done this to us?_

Charles was trapped under the wall that had collapsed in the explosion. Across the room he could see flames growing, trapping him in his study, but he could not act. He couldn’t bear to reach out, to cry out pathetically to the others to save him.

_I was supposed to protect them._

They were his students, his to teach and nurture and help to grow. Instead… instead…

_Chaos_

There was no other way to describe it. He could still feel it, reverberating through his skull in a thousand aftershocks, the wounded, the dying, the dead. So many hurt, so many lost, and he was helpless to stop it. No matter how great his powers, he was trapped, by the collapsed wall and his body and his damned, _damned_ mutation. Without his mutation, he would have never started this school in the first place. Without his mutation, they would still be alive.

“Professor!” The pressure on Charles’ back lifted slightly, and he took a few gulping deep breaths, body determined to live even as his mind begged for it to be over with. “Oh, God, he’s down. Kurt!” Kurt Wagner appeared in a puff of smoke.

“You have found him, Jean?” he said.

“Get him out of here.” Charles wanted to protest, wanted to refuse their help – _Let me die here, a failure. Save those you can. Leave me._ – but he was too weak even for that. As Kurt whisked him away, he closed his eyes.

_Please let this be a nightmare. Please let this not be real._

No one answered his prayers.

* * *

 

Erik Lehnsherr, better known as Magneto, was far away when the attack occurred, too far away to make any difference. But he knew that terrible moment, when the future that his old friend and sometimes enemy had envisioned was blown away in a bomb blast.

 _‘Erik!’_ Erik collapsed in his chair in the middle of a meeting with his inner circle, hands pressed tight against his ears as though that could block out the waves of pain and fear washed over him. When he was finally able to look up, his inner circle staring at their leader, he could barely force the words from his mouth.

“Xavier’s School has been attacked,” he said. The reaction was instantaneous. Mutants were yelling, talking over each other and banging the table. Erik struggled to his feet.

“How could this have happened?” Azazel demanded, voice rising above the others.

“I don’t pretend to understand the reasoning of humans,” Erik growled. “But one thing is certain. Those responsible for this atrocity will be found and punished for daring to harm our mutant brothers and sisters. We will find them, but first…” He turned to Azazel, who nodded in understanding. “First we must go and help those we can.”

* * *

 

Raven was in Taiwan, tracking down a mutant-smuggling ring, when she saw the news. At first it was only a glimpse through the shining window of an electronics store, but when she stopped and the meaning of the images flashing before her registered, she nearly lost control of her mutation.

“Charles,” she gasped as she watched the School, the only true sanctuary for mutants everywhere, the place where she had taken Kurt and so many others, slowly burn.

It was unimaginable. She watched as the dream that she had helped start, that she had begun to believe in despite her better judgement, was destroyed utterly. A woman pushed her aside, muttering something decidedly uncomplimentary in Mandarin. Raven looked around, and none of the humans around her seemed to give a damn that a _school_ had just been bombed. The news turned to some insipid celebrity gossip, and Raven could have punched the glass and destroyed the screens.

She didn’t. Instead she straightened up, pulling her disguise around her like a blanket, and mentally began to calculate how much it would cost for the plane ticket she needed.

“Charles,” she said softly, “I’m coming home.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Erik finally appeared at the School, the fires had already been doused and the worst of the casualties bundled away in ambulances. He stood in the devastation, unable to fully wrap his head around the fact that there were body bags on the front lawn, children crying as the teachers and paramedics issued first aid, and in the midst of it all…

“Charles,” he said. Charles turned, and Erik could see plainly how exhausted his friend was. “My G-d, Charles, what happened?”

“It was – there was a bomber. I know I should not have let down our defenses, there is no need to say ‘I told you so.’ But even if there has been unpleasantness before, it never was like this.” Charles turned back to the wreckage, and Erik could feel him at the base of his skull, humming with guilt and horror and pain desperately pushed aside –

“You’re injured,” Erik said. Charles waved him aside.

“It isn’t serious,” he said. “There are so many that are worse, so many…” He trailed off, and Erik followed his gaze to the body bags. The sight was sickening. “I was supposed to protect them, Erik. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.” Erik couldn’t respond. He didn’t have the words to make everything alright again, didn’t even know if there were such words. Luckily, he was saved by a teenager hesitantly approaching Charles, who sat up a little straighter in the hard plastic chair.

“Professor, I can’t sense anyone else in there,” she said.

“Nor can I, Jean,” said Charles. She squirmed. “Is everyone accounted for?” Jean shook her head.

“Scott and Professor Summers are trying to cut through the wreckage to find the rest of them,” she said. Charles sighed.

“Thank you, Jean,” he said. “Go, have a paramedic look at you.”

“But – “

“I know that you have been trying to splint your twisted ankle for the last hour. Go.” The girl nodded and reluctantly went, wobbling slightly. Charles slumped, and Erik reached out to him, alarmed.

“Charles!”

“I’m fine, my friend,” he said. “This whole thing…”

“Who could have done this?” Erik snarled. Charles just shook his head.

“We don’t know who this person was. We believe that they may have snuck in with or been a member of the cleaning crew we hire, but they escaped before the blast.” Erik’s hand tightened on Charles’ shoulder.

“We – The Brotherhood will find this human, Charles. You have my word.” Charles looked at Erik pensively. “Even you cannot justify allowing this – this terrorist to walk free. He has destroyed _everything –_ “

“Of that I am too aware,” Charles said. “But, Erik, you cannot take justice into your own hands. Find him, yes, but then hand him over to the proper authorities.” Erik ground his teeth.

“The humans will not convict him, Charles, you know that. You can’t risk allowing him to escape us!”

“Erik, I doubt that they could justify letting someone who blew up a school go free.”

“I wish I had your faith,” Erik said. “But there are some things, Charles, that we cannot leave up to hope.” For a moment he thought that Charles would argue further, but the other man only sighed and turned back to the school.

“We can discuss this later,” said the professor. “For now… Stay with me? We need to rebuild, to heal – “

“And shore up our defenses to prevent this from ever happening again,” said Erik. Charles nodded reluctantly. “I understand. The Brotherhood is prepared to offer you all its power and resources in the aftermath of this atrocity.” In an instant they were no longer Erik and Charles. They were Magneto and Professor X, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants and founder of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, two of the most influential and recognizable faces of the pro-mutant movement. Erik held out his hand, knowing well that from there on in the world would be watching their every move to see what the future would hold, both for mutants and for humans.

“Thank you, my friend,” Charles said, taking his hand. “Your help, and that of the Brotherhood, is appreciated in such a frightening and difficult time.”

* * *

 

When Raven’s plane landed for her three-hour layover in Paris, the first thing she did was find a television, which she turned to BBC. Sure enough, they were showing footage of the aftermath of the attack on the School. She ignored the voices droning on in a language she didn’t understand, leaning in closer as though that would make everything clearer to her. Suddenly, the camera changed from a newscaster to her brother. Raven stared. A few months before, when she had dropped off Kurt Wagner at the School, Charles had seemed almost stupidly happy and optimistic for the future. Now, slumped in a borrowed wheelchair, he seemed diminished, exhausted, as though the weight of all that had happened was tearing him down piece by piece.

“Our School always has been a place of sanctuary, a place for those mutants with no other recourse to find shelter, a place for those just discovering their mutations to learn to control, use, and hone them, for themselves and for others. For someone to attack this place is… unimaginable.” Raven saw her brother suck in a deep breath, shoring up strength, and her chest hurt. “The person who committed this horrible deed is, unfortunately, still at large. Please, for the sake of us all, work with us to bring this person into police custody and ensure that mutants and humans alike do not have to fear for the lives of their children in a place meant to help them learn and grow.”

“Really laying it on thick, aren’t you, Charles,” Raven muttered.

“Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?” said an old woman sitting near her. Raven jumped.

“Oh, um, I don’t speak French,” she said. The woman nodded, and then she gestured towards the television.

“C'est horrible,” the woman said. Raven nodded.

“It is.”

“J'aime pas les mutants, mais ils étaient seulement les enfants. C’est trés horrible.” Raven didn’t know for certain what the woman was saying, but she could guess, and she knew that she no longer wanted a part in this conversation.

“I have to go,” she said, standing and leaving the small room with the television. When she found the bathrooms, she locked the stall door and dropped her façade. Collapsing onto the toilet, Raven allowed herself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French in this chapter:
> 
> Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? = What did you say?
> 
> C'est horrible. = It's horrible.
> 
> J'aime pas les mutants, mais ils étaient seulemente les enfants. C’est trés horrible. = I don't like mutants, but they were just children. It's very horrible.
> 
> If I got any of the French wrong, please tell me. I only had one year of French in high school :/
> 
> Edit: Thank you to Ruth for correcting my horrible French!


	3. Chapter 3

At first Erik had argued when Charles had told him to stay away when the television crews came, but in retrospect he could see his friend’s point. After all, losing his temper at the insipid, ignorant questions of the humans may have been satisfying, but he couldn’t risk another attack when their defenses were still so shoddy and haphazard. Of course, he wasn’t going to stay silent forever. The best way to ensure that the humans cooperated with capturing the bastard who had done this was to make it in their best interest not to get in his way.

Instead, Erik kept a close eye on the crews that were beginning the process of rebuilding the school. Luckily, the wing with the dormitories had been mostly untouched by the blast, but most of the classrooms and offices had been more or less destroyed, and, as much as he hated depending on humans for anything, even Erik had to admit that they were necessary. Still, it wouldn’t do to have them think that they were trusted, and Magneto in full garb (sans helmet, for Charles’ sake), looming near them, metal easily within reach, was more than enough to make them uneasy. Good.

 _“Really, Erik. We cannot afford to give them reasons to distrust us.”_ Erik sighed when he heard Charles’ voice in his head.

 _“They distrust us already,”_ he thought. _“Better for them to be afraid than to think us an easy target, especially now.”_ Charles sent him the mental equivalent of a sigh, but he didn’t argue further. Erik’s lips pursed together in a thin line. As much as he appreciated not being cut off at every turn, Charles’ silence was worrying. It could be that the telepath was simply overstretched, but before the attack Charles would have never passed up an opportunity to try to prove Erik wrong. That he wasn’t now, at this time… Erik shook his head, turning his focus back to the workers. He scowled slightly when one of the crew made his way towards him.

“What do you want?” he said. The man shifted nervously.

“My crew’s done all they can out here,” he said. “We need to get further into the building to access any structural damage.”

“No,” said Erik. The worker’s jaw clenched.

“Look, son, I understand that you’re a bit jumpy,” he said. “But, well, what do you think would be more dangerous for your students, allowing a couple of engineers and construction workers into the rest of the building, or us doing a half-assed job and the entire thing collapsing on your heads?” Erik bit back a snarl.

 _“Charles?”_ he thought towards his friend.

 _“Let them in. We need the place fixed up as quickly as possible, and this is the only way.”_ Erik made sure to send back just how much he thought this was a bad idea.

“How many will there be?” Erik said.

“Ideally I’d like all of them, since getting a lay of the zone is important,” the man said. “But the least number would be four or five: me, a few engineers, and the heads of the different crews. Yeah, five or so.”

“Fine. But there will be conditions.” The man blinked.

“Of course,” he said.

“Only these five will be permitted in, no others. They are to stay within my sight at all times. All equipment down to your _pens_ will be examined beforehand. And your men will have their minds scanned telepathically.”

“I don’t know if they’ll go for that last part,” the man said. “Most people don’t want mutants poking around, no offense.”

“Nevertheless, it is one of my conditions,” said Erik.

“They’re construction workers, Mister…”

“Magneto.”

“Mr. Magneto. They’re not terrorists. Nobody wants everything they’ve got laid out in front of someone else, even if it is for security reasons.”

“Then I would suggest,” Erik said with a tight smile, “that you find better workers. Humans have nothing to fear from us if they have nothing to hide.”

* * *

 

When Raven finally landed at JFK, she was so tired that she was close to losing control out of seer exhaustion. But, no, she had to find a payphone, call Charles, make sure he was alright. Though she had seen him on the television and knew intellectually that he was fine, at least physically, she wouldn’t really believe it until she heard it from the man himself.

The phone on the other end rang three times before it picked up. “Hello?” said the voice, and Raven almost collapsed with relief.

“Charles,” she said.

“Raven?” He sounded as though he couldn’t believe it. In a way, she didn’t blame him. Ten years of only contacting him when she needed something from him, and who wouldn’t expect that person to not contact them when things went belly-up. But it still hurt.

“Yes, it’s me,” she said. “Charles, I’m at JFK. I’m coming home.”

“Thank God,” Charles said. “Raven, did you see…”

“How many?” How bad was it?

“23 students, 5 teachers,” Charles said. “And there are 12 more at the hospital in critical condition. Raven, there were only 57 students enrolled.”

“Oh, God.” Raven couldn’t wrap her head around it. Almost half of the School’s students dead. “How could anyone ever…”

“I don’t know.” Charles sounded miserable. “Thank you for coming back, Raven, but I don’t… How can we ever recover from this? This was supposed to be a place where mutants could be safe. No parent in their right mind would allow their child to come here now.”

“We’ll figure it out, Charles. We have to.” Raven sighed and fed more coins into the payphone. “How are people responding?”

“Human or mutant?”

“Both.”

“It’s just… shock, mostly. Humans are used to being afraid of us, of what we can do. They don’t know how to handle the idea that mutants could be vulnerable.” Charles sighed. “It is as it always was. Some are supportive, and some… some say that we had it coming, or that it was my fault for taking those children from their homes. As though I was some kind of cradle robber.” Despite his incredulous words, Raven knew her brother well enough to hear the self-loathing behind _my fault_.

“This is _not_ your fault,” she said. Charles didn’t answer. “And the mutants? The Brotherhood?”

“Those who aren’t affiliated with the School or the Brotherhood are too scared to say anything, or even to come out of hiding, and there’s nothing official from the Brotherhood yet.”

“But…”

“Erik is here – “

“Here as in at the _School_?”

“Yes. He’s being quite supportive, so if I know anything about the Brotherhood – “

“It’s that Erik _is_ the Brotherhood,” Raven said. “Why hasn’t he made an official statement? This sounds like exactly the type of thing he created the Brotherhood to take a stand on.”

“He told me that he would make the Brotherhood’s statement after we finished repairing the School, or at least the School’s defenses.”

“He’s afraid.”

“Of course he’s afraid,” Charles said. “We may not always see eye to eye, but he knows how important the School is to the future of mutants everywhere, especially the next generation. To have it attacked… it’s an attack on all of us. Of course, the trick will be getting him to have the Brotherhood take a stand before the news cycle has run its course and forgotten all about the attack, and making sure that his somewhat overzealous nature doesn't do us more harm than good. Think you can help?” Raven took a deep breath.

“Alright,” she said. She could do this. “Alright. I’m getting a taxi, Charles. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Hurry,” Charles said. “You are as important to the cause as anyone, Raven, probably more. After what happened in Washington, mutants look up to you. Hell, _humans_ look up to you.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Raven said.

“I think,” said Charles, “that it’s time for Mystique’s debut in the public eye.” Raven felt a small smile curling at the edges of her mouth.

“You know what, Charles,” she said. “I think you might be right.”


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that Erik entered the room with the unfortunate workers, Charles knew what his plan was. After all, Erik was projecting it loud and clear, focusing on what he had to do with a single-minded intensity that Charles had never seen matched.

“Charles – “

“Absolutely not.” The man who was in charge of the group of workers looked from Erik to Charles, confused.

_“Charles, these men could be dangerous. We have to keep the School secure and safe.”_

_“I won’t trample upon these men’s privacy, Erik. It’s wrong.”_

_“Fine. Perhaps Jean will – ”_

“I said _no_ ,” Charles said aloud. “This conversation is over. Morally, I cannot condone – “

“This is not a question of morality, Charles. This is about keeping us all safe. If Jean is willing to work with me, then – “

“I will not have you use my students for your own ends, Erik.”

“ _My_ ends? I am trying to protect us all, you’re just too damn stubborn to – “ Charles broke off with a sigh and turned back to the cluster of workers, who were staring at them, half terrified and half fascinated. “I apologize, my friends. There is no need for you to submit yourselves to a telepathic examination. I’m sure that Erik’s measures have been more than adequate.”

“Adequate won’t cut it,” Erik muttered, and when Charles gave him a look he crushed the metal paperweight on Charles’ desk. The man who was in charge of the workers stepped forward hesitantly.

“If it’ll make you feel any better,” he said, “I’m fine with you poking around my brain. I don’t mean you any harm, and these men I know I can trust.”

“That will not be – “ Charles began, but Erik cut him off.

“Excellent,” he said. “Charles?” Charles wasn’t happy with essentially being forced into using his mutation in a way he didn’t approve of, but at the same time… Erik was right to be paranoid. As much as Charles hated to admit it, there was every reason to fear another attack, especially considering the method used by the terrorist. Who was Charles to risk more young lives when he could prevent it?

“Are you certain that you wish to give me permission?” he said. The man shrugged.

“If it gets Mr. Magneto to allow us to do our job, I’m willing,” he said. Charles nodded and brought two fingers to his temple. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he began to rifle through the man’s mind. In a few moments he was done.

“Excellent,” he said. “You are free to take your men through the house.” He gave Scott a mental nudge, and the teenager opened the door of the office. “Scott, would you lead these men through the School. They wish to access any structural damage that may have occurred due to the blast.”

“Yes, Professor,” Scott said. He and the workers left the room, and Charles and Erik were left alone.

“What the hell was that?” Erik growled. The box of paperclips on Charles’ desk began to tremble and clatter.

“I could ask the same of you,” said Charles.

“You know how important it is for us to present a united front right now! One sign of division between mutantkind now, and the humans will – “

“Erik, you threatened them with my mutation in a way that you knew I would disapprove of in order to frighten them into submission. Tell me how exactly that is supposed to make us _less_ feared and hated.”

“Better to be feared than seen as an easy target. Would you propose to just allow any human to waltz in the School? The lack of security is what allowed them to wreck this destruction in the first place!” Charles managed not to flinch, but it was a close thing.

“What are you trying to say, Erik?” he said, his voice forcibly calm and measured. Erik was almost glaring at him, gaze hard and cold as steel.

“What I’m saying, Charles,” he said, “is that you ought to consider which side you are truly on. The time for naivety is over. They’ve all but declared war on us, and you’d hold back, risking all our safety, for the sake of your own moral comfort.”

“One man did this, Erik,” Charles said. “Call me a fool, but I don’t think that the actions of one human should fall upon the rest in equal measure.”

“You’re not a fool for that,” Erik said. “But you are a fool for allowing humans to just walk into a place that should be safe for mutants.”

“Erik, they’re just _people_. Look, the construction company that contacted me after the attack offered to do the repairs free of charge. Those men working out there are _volunteers_. You don’t have to be a telepath to realize that they have no intention of harming us here.”

“They’re doing this for the publicity, nothing more. Humans always have their own agendas,” Erik said. Charles looked at him sadly.

“I wonder, my friend,” he said, “whether you won’t have your own once you have made your position public.”

* * *

 

When Raven finally got to Westchester and the School, the first thing she did was go to her own room, her own bed, and sleep for almost a whole day. Under any other circumstances she wouldn’t have dared to waste so much time, but she hadn’t been able to sleep on the plane for fear of missing Charles contacting her with Cerebro, so she felt she could be forgiven the slip. The moment she woke, she got dressed and made her way to Charles’ office.

“What do you need me to say?” she demanded. He looked up from the newspaper he had spread over the desk – the headline read “Pro-Mutant Demonstrations in 14 Cities” – and gave her a tired but genuine smile.

“Raven, it’s good to see you,” he said. “Sit, please.” Raven sat, reluctant to waste a second on the pleasantries that he would no doubt insist on. “I suppose that you’ve seen the updates on our students.”

“I haven’t had a chance yet.”

“Two more died in the hospital,” Charles said, and Raven could see how the sorrow was draining him. “The rest, however, are no longer in any danger. Many of the parents are pulling their children out of the school, however. I don’t know if we’ll even have a class by next semester.” He took a sip and grimaced at the cold tea. “I can’t blame them, of course, but…” He sighed.

“You said that I should make an official statement,” Raven said. Charles nodded.

“After Washington, they will listen to you.” Raven looked at the newspaper headline again.

“We can turn this into an opportunity,” she realized. Charles shifted uncomfortably. “Don’t deny it. You’ve seen it as well. If we play this right, we can use this attack as a catalyst for shoving pro-mutant bills through Congress. The last thing that anyone in the human government wants is for an organization like the Brotherhood to become stronger.”

“Raven, this is a terrible tragedy.” She gave him a look, and Charles sighed. “But it had occurred to me that we could use this, yes.”

“So what should I say?” Raven said. “I’m not you or Erik, Charles. I don’t give inspirational speeches. I’m not a leader.”

“You are more powerful in that respect than I think you realize,” Charles said. “All you have to do is tell them what you are already thinking.” Raven’s jaw clenched.

“Are you in my head again, Charles?” she said.

“Of course not,” he said. “But I am your brother, even now. I’ve never needed my mutation to know what you’re thinking, Raven.”

“I don’t want to fuck this up for you,” she said. “You’re the one who should be planning this, not me.”

“I have my plans. We all do,” Charles said. “But this… this cannot come from me, Raven. This is your opportunity to decide what your position will be in this movement, and it can only come from you.” He reached out and placed a hand over hers, not even reacting when Raven slid out of her blond illusion and into her own blue skin. “I trust you, Raven, and I know that you will make the right decision for us all.”

“When do I begin?” she asked.

“I have been in contact with one of my acquaintances CBS. He agreed to give you an interview with Dan Ruther tomorrow evening. Luckily it films in New York City.” He slid a stapled packet of papers over to her. “These are the questions you will be asked. I would suggest that you prepare yourself.” Raven looked down at the packet, flipping through it. No matter what, she could _not_ mess this up. The future of the mutant cause was resting on this one interview, and she wasn’t about to destroy everything her brother was working towards again.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is Dan Ruther for the CBS Evening Report!” The man flashed a perfect smile at the cameras, lights practically reflecting off of his unnaturally white teeth. “Tonight we have a very special guest with us today to talk about the recent attack on Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, someone who hasn’t been seen publicly since the mutants revealed themselves in ’73. Let’s welcome the lovely Miss Mystique!” Raven took a deep breath and stepped out onto the set. She gave a weak smile to the clapping studio audience, too aware of how they blatantly stared at her natural blue form. She shook Ruther’s hand and sat in the chair across from him.

“Thank you for having me here, Dan,” she said.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Ruther said. “Now, first thing’s first. I’m sure that all our audience would love to know what you’ve been doing for the last ten years since the incident in Washington.” Raven felt her brother, soft and approving, in the back of her mind, and she clung to that feeling.

“Well, you understand that my particular mutation,” she said, fluidly pulling on the disguise of Dan Ruther himself, “is especially suited to less visible efforts to help mutants than the School or the Brotherhood.” She changed back to her blue form, and after a moment the audience began to cheer. She waited a moment for them to calm down. “There are a great number of mutants who are in dangerous situations. After Washington, I made it my mission to help get them to a better place. That’s how I became involved with the School, actually. I would find mutants in unsavory situations, and Professor Xavier would take them in and help them get on their feet again.”

“Then this recent attack on the School is…” Ruther said. Raven’s face hardened.

“Yes,” she said. “It’s been… quite difficult, both on a business and on a personal level. On a business level, the School is one of the only places I can bring these people I rescue, many of whom are extremely traumatized, and be assured that they will receive the help and support that they need. On a personal level…” Raven closed her eyes, desperately trying to preserve her composure. “On a personal level, I know- _knew_ many of the victims quite well. It’s difficult to know that, when you brought them to a place you thought was the safest in the world for mutants, you were actually leading them right to their deaths.” A few tears escaped, and Raven wiped them away almost viciously. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to – “

“It’s quite alright,” said Ruther, patting her hand. To Raven’s surprise, he actually seemed genuinely affected. “So, what do you think will happen to the mutant community going forward?”

“In the immediate future? We’re just trying to get back on our feet again. The School is being rebuilt as we speak, and we are hoping that the terrorist that did this will be in police custody as soon as possible. But beyond that…” Raven paused to take a shuddering breath. “I honestly have no idea. I would hope that an attack such as this would alert the government to the need for legislation that protects mutants, rather than marginalizes us. I would hope that the death and destruction of a place where _children_ were supposed to be _safe_ would open people’s eyes and lessen anti-mutant sentiment across the country. I hope, but… I really don’t know. Perhaps I’ve just seen too many mutant lives destroyed to really believe that things can change for the better.”

“Finally, any last words to leave us with before we cut to commercials?” Raven turned directly to the audience, to the cameras.

“Professor Xavier once told me that we could show humanity a better path, that we didn’t always need to be at odds. I’m not certain that I believe that, not now.” She allowed her eyes to narrow and her lips to curl in a slight smile. “Prove him right, and prove me wrong.” She could feel Charles’ approval in the back of her mind, warm and bright, and for the first time since the whole mess had begun she allowed herself a moment of hope.

* * *

 

Charles felt Erik behind him throughout the entire interview, watching as he lingered in the doorway. When it cut to a McDonald’s commercial, Charles turned his chair around and looked up at Erik.

“I thought that went quite well, don’t you?” he said. Erik didn’t answer, and Charles let out a sigh. “It isn’t perfect, but it’s a start. They respect her, Erik.”

“For how long?” Erik said. “How long until humans need an enemy again, and they go after her, or you?”

“With any luck, the answer will be never,” Charles said. “And even if what you fear does come to pass, isn’t this better? If mutants and humans can band together – “

“You are such a fool, even now.” Charles didn’t deny it. “Is Raven staying?”

“For the time being, yes,” Charles said. “Erik, what are you planning?” Erik turned away from Charles.

“I think it’s time to catch this bastard,” he said, “and I can’t be here when the Brotherhood says our piece.”

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay?” Charles said, already knowing the answer. He could, but not without manipulating Erik in an unforgivable way, and that he would never do.

“It’s safer for you and your School if I don’t,” Erik said. “The humans need something to hate, Charles, and it’s better for us all if the Brotherhood has no direct ties to the School.”

“You and the Brotherhood are always welcome here, you know that.”

“I know,” Erik said. “But the humans can’t.”

* * *

 

When Raven had finally made her way back to the School, she immediately felt the incompleteness the bathed the entire building. Her heart stuttered in her chest, speeding up as she forced herself to walk calmly to Charles’ office. When she entered, the first thing she noticed was Charles, staring morosely out the window.

“Erik?” she said, the name sticking in her throat.

“He’s gone,” Charles said. He looked at her, forcing a smile. “You did well, Raven. You did all you could. Now we can only hope that Erik doesn’t do something irreversibly foolish.” Raven cursed under her breath.

“Why on earth would you let him go?” she said. “We can’t be divided now, Charles. The appearance of strength is everything.”

“I know,” Charles said. “But Erik… he wouldn’t have been able to resist going after the person who did this much longer. It’s better to let him go now, when your interview is still fresh in the public’s minds. Hopefully that will mitigate the damage somewhat.”

“Damage? Damn it, Charles, don’t tell me that he’s – “

“I’m afraid,” he said, “that the Brotherhood’s official statement is set to appear on the front page of the _New York Times_ this Sunday.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Humans,_

_You have attacked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, not only one of the few places in this world where mutantkind can feel safe and secure, but_ the _only institution specifically set up to help mutant children rather than hurt them. You have made a critical error._

 _From this point forward, mutants and humans will be considered at war. You are either with us, cooperating with our goal of creating a world in which no child has to fear for themselves and their families because they are_ different _, or you are against us._

_We will find the human who did this horrible deed. We will make Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters the safe place that it was meant to be. Anyone who opposes us will be shown no mercy, since the world has shown no mercy to us._

_The Brotherhood of Mutants_

* * *

 

Jean, Scott, and Kurt stood across the Professor’s desk, looking at him warily as he read the front page of the _New York Times_. When he finished the Brotherhood’s statement, he sighed and flipped to the Opinions page, which was predictably filled with the news of Erik’s pronouncement. He closed the newspaper and handed it over to Mystique, who practically crumpled it with how hard she held it.

“Professor – “ Jean said. The Professor sighed.

“There is little we can do now, Jean, but wait to see how people react to this.” He glanced over at Mystique. “It isn’t the worst thing he could have said.”

“It isn’t much better,” Mystique grumbled.

“Why did you call us here, Professor?” Scott said.

“You have the right to know these things, the three of you. You are my oldest and most experienced students. If this School should be attacked again, you would be our last line of defense. Therefore, it is imperative that you understand the current state of human-mutant relations.” The Professor suddenly tensed, and Mystique was instantly by his side.

“What is it?” she said, almost snarled.

“Stryker is here,” the Professor said. Jean, Scott, and Kurt looked at each other, confused, but from the way that Mystique bristled they could see that this wasn’t good.

“Who is he?” Kurt said.

“Major William Stryker,” said Mystique. “He’s an anti-mutant bastard. Why the hell is he here?”

“A very good question,” said the Professor. “I’m sending Alex to get him. Raven…” Raven nodded and changed into a nondescript blonde in a suit jacket and pencil skirt. “Jean, Scott, Kurt, you may leave.”

“But – “ Scott said.

“Go,” Mystique hissed. The three teenagers reluctantly left the room.

“What do you think’s going on in there?” Jean said.

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good,” Scott said. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” said Kurt.

“The Professor said that we’re the last line of defense for the School, right? This Stryker guy is bad news. We’re going to find a way to hear whatever goes on in the Professor’s office. Jean, can you do it?” Jean closed her eyes.

“I suppose,” she said.

“Great,” Scott said. “Let’s go find somewhere to hide.”

* * *

 

“Major Stryker,” Charles said, holding out his hand.

“Professor Xavier,” said the Major, shaking it. Charles didn’t miss the way that Alex circled behind Stryker, scowling. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” said Charles. “Now, may I enquire as to why you’re here?” Stryker straightened.

“That’s classified information. Would your secretary and young friend here mind stepping out for a moment.” Charles felt Raven’s mind bristle, and Alex’s call out in alarm.

“Absolutely not!” Alex snapped. Charles held up his hand.

“I have the utmost trust in both Alex and Raven, Major,” he said. “You can rest assured that nothing said here will leave this room.” Stryker didn’t look happy about it, but he didn’t insist any further.

“In light of the recent attack upon this institution, the U.S. government feels that it would be wise to send men to guard against a similar attack,” he said.

 _He has to be lying,_ Raven said. Alex’s mind buzzed with agreement. Charles didn’t respond, choosing instead to probe slightly into Stryker’s mind.

“If you don’t mind me asking, then why did they send you, Major? Surely the National Guard would be more suited to the task?”

“I have no idea, Professor Xavier,” Stryker said, and now Charles could feel the lie, angry-red and festering. “I simply follow my orders.”

“Of course,” Charles said. “Where will your men be for the duration, Major?”

“I’ve put some around the perimeter,” Stryker said. “With your permission, I would like to station the rest inside the School itself.” Alex made a sound that could almost be called a growl.

“I’m afraid, Major, that I cannot allow that,” Charles said calmly. “This is a school, a place of learning, and I will not have it turned into a barracks.”

“Professor Xavier, I must insist – “

“I will not budge on this, Major. Now, if you don’t mind, I have papers to correct. Alex – “

“I can see myself out, thank you,” said Stryker coldly. In an instant he was gone. Raven turned back to her blue form, staring after Stryker.

“He’s lying to us,” she said.

“Indeed,” Charles said. Raven stared at him. “I would have been a fool not to check his mind. He has shown himself to be no ally of us before.”

“Understatement of the century, Prof,” Alex grumbled. “So, what’s up with him?”

“From what I could glimpse, he is not here on a mission to protect the School at all. The U.S. government has apparently decided that there is a risk of retaliation from the School, and thus they have sent Major Stryker to ensure that we are kept… under control.”

“Thank God that Erik left when he did,” Raven said. Charles nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, having a known mutant extremist in the School, even if he was only Erik, would have caused nothing but trouble.

“I will attempt to contact Erik and warn him not to come back here for the time being,” Charles said.

“And Stryker?” Alex said. Charles closed his eyes.

“At the moment, we have little choice,” he said. “He will remain here with his men for the time being.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Alex. “Look, that guy was working with Trask. He tried to experiment on me when I was in Vietnam – “

“I understand,” said Charles. “I didn’t say that I wouldn’t be keeping a very close eye on him. But right now we need the government on our side, at least superficially. If we don’t have that, this could go south very quickly.”

“I’ll do it,” Raven said. Charles blinked at her. “I’ve infiltrated the Army before; it should be easy enough to do it again. I’ll make sure that he doesn’t do anything to put the School in danger.” Charles reluctantly nodded.

“I’ll leave it to your judgement,” he said.

“I still don’t like it,” Alex grumbled.

“I don’t either, but we have little choice,” Charles said. “If we do not accept Stryker and his men, the government would have reason enough to shut us down, perhaps brutally.” He glanced up at the ceiling, where he could feel three young minds reeling at the news of Stryker and his threats. “And at the moment, we are in no shape to protect ourselves. We must have patience.”


End file.
